Titania
.]] Titania (ティターニア, Titānia) is a recurring Fairy demon in the series. History Titania is derived from the fairy queen character in 's play " ", which in traditional folklore had no name. While considered beautiful and delicate, Shakespeare portrays her in the play as a very proud fairy, with powers that easily match those of her husband Oberon. Due to the massive success of the play and its status as a classic, Titania is used to name the fairy queen in many other works of fiction. Appearances *''Majin Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Yousei clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Yousei Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fairy *Persona 3: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4: Empress Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Yousei clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yousei clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Devil Survivor 2: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yousei clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II Titania's sprite, particularly the body and dress, serve as the basis for some other female demons such as Nyx or Hecate. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Titania is a level 55 demon aligned with True Neutral. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Titania is encountered in Yoyogi Park, where she is in charge of the fairies stationed there. Having been driven insane by Sakahagi's presence, she has several Pixies warp intruders back to a certain point if they run into them. After the defeat of Sakahagi, Titania and Oberon express their appreciation, and the fairies return to normal. ''Persona 3'' To reference her role in "A Midsummer Night's Dream", the protagonist can use the Fusion Spell, Summer Dream when Titania is paired up with Oberon. Summer Dream creates random effects upon execution. ''Persona 4'' Titania returns as a Persona that can be fused or alternatively obtained through Shuffle Time in the Marukyu Striptease or the Void Quest. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. King Abaddon'' Titania appears alongside her husband Oberon during an optional sidequest, reprising their roles in "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Intent on making him her new consort, Titania traps Raidou in fairy land. Oberon offers him his freedom in exchange for restoring Titania's faithfulness, but reneges on his deal after Raidou complies, deciding to keep him as his page. The couple then fight Raidou together. After Raidou wins, both Oberon and Titania are available for fusion or to recruit. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Titania, along with Oberon, are random encounter enemies who appear in the Sector Delphinus-styled areas of Sector Grus. Recruiting the two and bringing them back to the fairy village in Sector Antlia is the objective of one of the EX Missions High Pixie gives you. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Titania is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Io Nitta before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Titania is regarded as being one of the most useful demons in the entire game. If fused correctly, she can become immune to every type of attack save for Almighty, a feat that can only be accomplished by fellow demons Metatron and Purple Mirror. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Titania_%282%29.jpg|Design in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Titania2.JPG|Design in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Titania.PNG|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei II Titania3.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II titania.png|Model in''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' D20401Titania.jpg|Model in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Titania2.png|Artwork from Persona 3 titania.JPG|Artwork in Devil Children Red/Black Book Titania Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Titania as she appears in Devil Survivor 2 Trivia *In Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, a special conversation can be had between Titania and Oberon. In a battle, if Raidou has one of them summoned in a battle against the other, then a conversation between them will either start automatically or upon negotiation. *Although named differently, Titania's design of the Megami Tensei series may have inspired , the fairy queen from , which was published and localized by Atlus. Interestingly, there is a human nation named " " in the game that rarely communicates with the fairy land. *Titania is typically a mid-to-high level demon whose usefulness allows her to be carried well beyond her level. At the core, she is always better than her husband, Oberon, even if she has a lower base level. In combat, she fits the healer or mage archetype. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fairy Race Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Empress Arcana Category:Yousei Clan Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Titania Titania